


Just A Dream

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, pseudo-somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is dreaming. It is a very good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my 2016 Season for Kink Free Kink square, for which I have chosen somnophilia as the kink.

"I am asleep," Aragorn said, closing his eyes and suppressing his smile. "This is a dream."

Arwen's soft garments rustled as she walked over to him on silent feet. "Then it is a good dream." She straddled him, her long dress concealing their proximity. Her mouth was so close to his that he could feel the heat from her breath on his cheek. 

"A very good dream," he murmured as she closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. He lay lax and still, letting her slowly kiss him, her tongue brushing against his, sending sparks of warm arousal through him. He wanted to surge up, to kiss her harder, to pin her beneath him and take her, but he resisted. This was what she wanted, a little bit of pretence allowing her to play with him. 

"The best of dreams," she responded. "Dream, my love, of everything you have ever desired of me." Her hand brushed down his chest, parting the light robe he wore and gently caressing him. Her touch was slightly tentative, and so soft that it was maddening. 

She explored him, bending down to press her lips to his throat, to drug him with kiss after kiss, to suck first at one nipple and then the other, drawing breathless gasps and sighs from him. He was hard beneath her, could feel the heat of her over him, and yearned to press through the layers of cloth between them until he was inside her. 

After what seemed like an eternity of her kisses and caresses, she leaned back, and carefully unfastened his trousers, taking his cock out. He was so close to coming that it was a wonder he did not at the first touch of her hand. His heart was racing and breath coming fast. 

"Keep dreaming, beloved," Arwen said, and stroked him with her small hands, both hands on him. He was nestled right between her legs, so close to where he needed to be that he could feel the soft hairs of her sex brushing against him. 

Her hands still on him, she rose up, almost impossibly flexible, and dropped down over him. The head of his cock sank into wet heat, and he could not keep silent, could not resist a moan. But she went no further, holding herself steady, clenching and unclenching around the very tip of him. One of her hands disappeared from his cock, and he felt it move to stroke herself. 

She let out a long desperate sigh, her breath beginning to speed up. "I want you with me," she breathed, so soft. And painstakingly slow, she lowered herself down, until he was fully inside her. He stayed still, though it took every ounce of self-control he had. Every muscle in his body was tense like a coiled spring, waiting for release. 

One of her hands came up to wind around his neck, the other still working at herself. "Dream of this," she whispered. "Dream of coming inside me. Dream of me in ecstasy." 

He surged upward into her, control all gone, and came, his shout of completion only muffled by her mouth suddenly meeting his. She clenched hard around him, moaning into his mouth. He could no longer be passive, and reached for her, blindly searching below her skirts to touch her, and pressed his fingers against her wetness, to where he could feel the tiny nub of her passion. 

Her moan was breathless, intense, and she collapsed against him, chest heaving, overwhelmed. 

"My Queen," he murmured softly, after a moment. Arwen lifted her head and smiled up at him. 

"A good dream?" Her voice was low, and laughter ran underneath it. 

"The very best of dreams," he answered. "And no longer just a dream." He gestured around to the walls of their bedroom and the wide windows that overlooked the city of Minas Tirith. The morning sun was just beginning to come in through the eastern windows. "Blissful, bright day, and I am awake."


End file.
